The Orders of Operation
The Orders of Operation, also known as P.E.M.D.A.S. serve as the House Guard for House Triangulum. The Knights, in their distinctive TL5 armor and mantels, are among the most technologically advanced forces in the sector. Just like in times of old, each Knight is responsible for their own equipment, lending these warriors a very distinct aesthetic compared to other military organizations. The Orders were founded in 2804 during the First Imperial Civil War. Created at the same time as the Protractors of Lovelace; the Knights serve the public interests of the House, while the Protractors deal in espionage and counterespionage. Ordered to disband by Empress Aquila Alejandra Ari in 2913, the Knights instead joined some of the Protractor splinter cells that weren't folded into Conséc, and became a resistance organization called The Itinerant Knights. Once House Triangulum joined the Council of Houses against the Blood Eagle, they emerged from the shadows and retook their rightful place as the House Guard. Membership in the combined orders sits around 10,000. However, with the current conflict recruiters have stepped up enlistment rates in the PAGE programs at the Delta Institute, and senior students are participating in drills in case they are called on to defend House Triangulum. Order Conventions and Titles Due to changes in language, the archaic acronym P.E.M.D.A.S and the names of the orders are no longer in sync. Despite this, the disparities remain as part of a time-honored tradition. Each order has its own specialty, and internal hierarchy comprised of both Nobles and commoners. They are as follows: Order of the Bracket * Order of the Exponent * Order of Multiplication * Order of Division * Order of Addition * Order of Subtraction Knightly titles are carried at the end of a Triangulum’s name. Commoners can be sworn to a particular order, but will never hold the title of knight. Example: *Lord Meta-Dimensional Engineer Triangulum Twardowski John, Knight of the Bracket *Material Chemist Desmond Ravi, Sworn of Division Knights can also be addressed as فارس or “Faris” instead of Lord, Lady or Liege for short. The Orders Order of the Brackets Run by the Knight Marshal, this order is comprised of the House’s top strategists and is responsible for the deployment of all the other orders. Membership in the Knights of the Bracket is restricted to the Nobility, and is extended by invitation only. This order does not make use of squires, and instead has junior and senior members. Order of the Exponent The Knights of the Exponent are Triangulum’s special forces. Headed by the Knight Brigadier, members are either recruited from the ranks of other orders or scouted. Knights of the Exponent are the best of the best and must demonstrate exceptional aptitude in all areas of focus as well as maintain an impeccable track record before being selected to join the order. While each Knight is responsible for their own equipment, if a Knight cannot afford the state-of-the-art weapons and armor that meets the order’s exacting requirements, they can seek sponsorship. Order of Multiplication The Knights of Multiplication pilot some of the most cutting edge starfighters in the sector. Each Knight provides their own ship and support personnel, which means that the knights of this order tend to come from the most successful and wealthiest Triangulum families. While none of the ships are first run prototypes, many of them possess systems that have yet to be released publicly. The Knight Commodore presides over these hotshot pilots and their friendly rivalry with the Knights of Division. Order of Division Mech warfare is the specialty of the Order of Division. Lead by the Knight Commander and comprised of four battalions - one for each mech class - these powerful units are the vanguard of innovation. Similar to the Order of Multiplication, each knight provides their own mech and support personnel. The sight of a company of Division Order Knights is glorious to behold, each mechanized warrior a unique work of TL5 engineering. Order of Addition The Order of Addition is by far the largest and is responsible for all areas of combat service support. Due to its size and complexity, it is the only order that does not require members to supply their own equipment. Overseen by the Knight Captain, internal ranking is a hybrid of purchased commissions and merit based promotions. Order of Subtraction Commanded by the Knight Rampart, the Knights of Subtraction are the second largest order and make up the majority of combat units in the House Guard. Divided into battalions each consisting of five companies, these knights are almost always deployed as squads or platoons accompanying important diplomatic missions and trade envoys. Due to the varied interest of House Triangulum, these units tend to be spread thinly throughout the sector. The Page Program The Page Program is offered to students at the Delta Institute and prepares young adults to serve in P.E.M.D.A.S. Each program incorporates normal university classes and specialized courses. Page students are awarded squire status upon graduation. As the largest single source of Multiplication squires, the Multiplication Page Program plays an important role in preparing young adults for leadership positions in the increasingly technical order. M-Page offers a mixture of military training, and flight school. Courses take place both in the classroom and in the field. The Division Page Program's mission is to produce leaders for the Division Order and build better citizens for Triangulum. D-Page offers a program led by active-duty Division Order Knights and covers everything from leadership studies to combat techniques. Unlike other order branches, the Addition Order does not have a Page Program. However, interested parties can enroll in Addition Augmentation Training. Enlistees train for two second-quarter breaks and serve one weekend a month during the school year. For more information, contact a recruiter. The Subtraction Page Program is one of the most demanding and successful leadership programs on Habitat One. The training a student receives in S-Page teaches leadership development and military skills. Courses take place both in the classroom and in the field. Additional programs, such as Jump School, may also be attended. Squires Squire is an interim position new members of an order have to go through before becoming a knight. Most squires are Page Program graduates, however, it is possible for an individual to show amazing talent and be accepted into an order without going through page training. Each order has its own secret initiation requirements for advancement to knight. Category:House Triangulum